


Instagram Me

by kcracken



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Love (Band), Young Veins
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came about after seeing the pictures Ryan posted on Instagram the night of 12/29/14 (early morning 12/30/14 for most people) and the reaction from the fans. I'm pretty sure none of this is real, except for the description of the pictures and how the replies are represented. No offense to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instagram Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tynemousie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tynemousie/gifts).



Dan ran his fingers through his long bangs, pushing them back from his eyes. “Did you _really_ have to post these?” He had Instagram open and was looking at the post Ryan had made with the pictures they had taken in the photo booth at the party they’d been at the night before. Admittedly, he’d been a bit buzzed when Ryan had insisted on using the kisses and heart with “Dan + Ryro” in it. Not that he didn’t _want_ those added to the pictures, but maybe if Ryan had used a little more thought and _not_ posted them where all the little Panic fangirls could see and respond he wouldn’t have minded. 

Ryan moved over to stand behind the couch, bending over to kiss Dan’s forehead and replacing his boyfriend’s hand with his own in the other man’s hair. “Eh, that’s not bad. Most of the replies to that one are nice. It’s the _other_ one I posted that got the most responses.”

Dan clicked on Ryan’s username and looked over the page with all of his photos. He spotted the one immediately and groaned. “Really?” He pulled up the picture of his boyfriend kissing a blonde woman. “Is that Z?”

“Yup,” Ryan replied as he crawled over the back of the couch to sit beside Dan. 

“But your hair… this is like five years ago.”

Ryan nodded this time. “Stupid kids don’t pay attention to details. They just freak out because it’s a picture of me kissing a girl. Which I’m totally _not_ doing, by the way.”

“Do any of these kids know that Z is gay? She did shit like that back then just to get a rise out of people.”

“Yeah, and I’m using it for the same five years later. Ironic, huh?”

Dan turned to stare at Ryan, the younger man still grinning from ear to ear. “This is all a joke?”

Ryan looked back at the older man. “Everything except our pictures. I was hoping to use those as my coming out announcement.” He paused, eyes widening a little since he hadn’t talked to Dan about this. "I mean, if it’s okay with you.”

“So,” Dan started, tilting his head slightly, “this is showing you in the past and you in the present.”

“Yeah. Not that those kids will actually understand that.”

Dan skimmed through the posts on the kiss photo. “I think some of them might,” he commented. The ones who were trying to point out to the easily excitable ones that they needed to calm down actually impressed him.

Ryan just shrugged. “I honestly don’t care what they think. I know what makes me happy, and that is you.”

Dan smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly. “You make me happy, too.”


End file.
